Eternal Bond
by Starbright91
Summary: We all know how Harry's childhood was. Yet, what if there was someone who made his life a bit happy. Lenore was that source, yet only Harry could see the amnesic girl. Harry soon gets his letter and Lenore goes to Hogwarts with him. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my Harry Potter Fanfic series. I hope you'll like this one. It will be much different and unique from all the others! Please don't hesitate to review and critique.

**Summery:** The night Harry was placed in the Durley's home, all we had ever gotten was that his life was miserable, where he was treated like a slave and an outcast, simply because he was a Wizard. What if Harry was never alone in the first place? After all, how can a child be able to survive in such conditions without him dying or at least the authorities finding out about the abuse. This is where Lenore comes in. She managed to take care of him all this time, as she had been his only friend at that sad time as well.

Yet, there is a lot of things about Lenore. Harry is the only one who can see her, while others could not. She cannot remember her past, nor does she have a clue how she had gotten into the Dursley's home. Either way, she stuck with Harry. When Harry receives his letter, she of course accompanies him to Hogwarts. What will happen now, as she exists in this story? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Only she has the power to control them and do as they wish. Sometimes we wished she added yaoi, but oh well. Only I own any made up characters for this story.

* * *

Chapter One: The First Meeting

It was a cold time in the night of the thirty-first of October. It was Halloween, one of Lenore's favorite time of the year. The girl was looking outside the window, seeing the children run around in colorful costumes, as their parents would go with them to trick-or-treat. The girl smiled the whole time, as she looked over, seeing the woman next to her, holding a chubby baby, watching as well.

Yet, Lenore noticed a slight scowl on her face, and then the woman walked away to put the baby to sleep.

Lenore never really did understand the people who would live here. The couple would be trying to live in the fifties. Where the mother would stay at home and watch over the baby, while the father went to work. Yet, she noticed that the couple did not want anything to do with Halloween since she was here in this house.

All the time, they would be somewhere, trying to distract them from this date. At times, Lenore wanted to ask why, but she knew that it would be slightly rude. Lenore also knew that they could never here her, when she did try to ask something.

Soon, the husband returned home, and went up the stairs, with a bit of presents for their baby boy. The girl wondered how much more items could fit in the child's nursery. It all seemed too much, but Lenore assumed that because it was their first child, they would try and spoil him. It was only natural.

Lenore then looked out the window again, as she watched everyone slowly returning home, with candy in their bags. She smiled as she was going to read a book, when she heard a motorcycle from outside. It struck her as strange, as she had never heard of a motorcycle at this time of night. It made her wonder what was going on and who was outside.

She then walked over to the window and peeked out, and noticed a group of people outside, still in their costumes. She guessed they were doing something Halloween related before the night would end.

Lenore managed to get a close look from her window. There she noticed there was a tall man, with a black beard covering his face. He was wearing a coat and had something in his arms, which she could not see, for he was covering it. There was a woman there, wearing green robes and looked serious, but kind at the same time. Then, she spotted the elderly man, who had a twinkle in his eyes and a long snowy beard, wearing robes as well. It made Lenore wonder what kind of costumes they were. They all seemed very creative and interesting.

Yet, Lenore could not see anymore, as she was feeling a little tired. It made her wonder why she was able to sleep, when she had read her kind was the type to never sleep. She shrugged her shoulders though. She was happy she was able to sleep, it meant she get to dream.

Lenore was soon sleeping on the couch, as she had no bed to call her own; she was having a strange dream. It was all faded and strange. There was a boy with a girl all the time, someone who was laughing and having such a good time. The girl giggled as she followed the boy around. They looked alike, as if they were a mirror of themselves. Only the girl had long black hair, while the boy had brown hair, but both had blue eyes that shined brightly. What struck her as odd though was the room the two were playing in. There were bubbles every where, as objects were floating around. The boy and girl held hands, as they lifted them up, and strange sparks were going all around them.

Lenore eyes snapped open when she heard a shriek. She quickly sat up and looked around, when she noticed the wife was the source of the shrieking, which made the eleven year old roll her eyes. _"She complains about the neighbors, and yet she's the one causing a disturbance." _Lenore thought to herself, as she stood up and went over to the woman. She could see the wife was all pale and afraid of something, as Lenore looked down to see what the wife was staring at. It was then Lenore's eyes widen when she saw what the cause of the shrieking was.

The cause was a baby boy in a basket.

Lenore gazed at the baby, as the wife snapped out of her stupor and began to yell very loudly for her husband. Lenore and the wife noticed someone starting to come out of the house. The eleven year old heard the wife curse, as she grabbed the basket with the baby inside and rushed inside. Lenore closed the door, seeing as the wife had forgotten and she followed, as the wife rushed upstairs, screaming for her husband, as their son woke up crying from all the yelling, which made Lenore roll her eyes once more.

"Honestly. She can't do anything without waking up her son, and yet she has the nerve to say the neighbors are loud" Lenore muttered, with a shake of her head, while moving her snow-white hair out of her orange-red eyes. It would be obvious that Lenore did not think highly of the wife. All Lenore had ever seen the wife do was trying to get the latest gossip of her neighbors, to going around, saying how her son was a quite and calm child, when in reality, the baby would cry for every little thing.

Lenore did hope the boy would not be loud or anything, but even she had a feeling the boy would still be crying for every little thing, from the way his parents were spoiling him. Yet, if there was something wrong, the Wife would blame unsuspecting neighbors who haven't even been in the house for causing her child to cry.

Shaking from her thoughts of the dreadful woman Lenore looked down at the baby, who was wide awake but was not crying, he was just looking at her with curiosity. Lenore gave a sweet smile; she sat down to get a closer look at the small baby. Her long sleeves of her flower printed dress were slightly being tugged by the child. At first it shocked her, but she smiled brightly. The couple's baby never noticed her, so this little baby has already made his way into her heart.

Well, he wasn't much of a baby, as he looked one and a few months, like the wife's son, but he was much smaller and adorable. She saw that the baby had beautiful and vibrant green eyes, as his hair was black. He was slightly chubby, but so small at the same time. Yet, Lenore noticed the scar on the babe's forehead which was lightning shaped. It intrigued Lenore, as she went to touch the child, but stopped when she heard stomping from the stairs.

She whirled around, as her she saw the couple rush to the baby. The husband was frowning the entire time as the child, who made a coo noise, which absent-mindedly caused Lenore to stroke the child's hair, as a way to give him attention seeing as the husband and wife were staring at him as if he was going to blow them up, which made Lenore frown slightly.

"Can't we just toss him to an orphanage and be done with it?" The husband asked, which made Lenore's eyes widen with shock, before she clenched her fist and glared at him with anger, as she lifted her hand to slap the oaf for wanting to do such a dreadful thing, but stopped midway when the wife shook her head, as she was reading a note in her hand.

"No… w-we can't Vernon. She's dead. She and her Husband are dead" The wife exclaimed, as she just left the room, with the husband following, as Lenore stood there with a confused look on her face. Lenore could have sworn that the wife was close to crying; something that she had rarely seen from the strange woman. Lenore then saw the note on the floor and picked it up, as she began to read the note for a moment.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I regret to tell you of some terrible news. I am afraid your sister, Lily, and her husband James, has been killed. You may or may not know, but the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was responsible for the death of James and Lily. _

_Yet, the only one who lived is your nephew. Harry James Potter. He is now a hero in the wizarding world, for he has defeated the Dark Lord this night and the only one who has ever survived the killing curse. For those reason, this is why I am contacting you, Petunia. You are the only family he has left. I know this may be a burden to you and your family to raise Harry, but he is in need of family. _

_There are those who wish to kill him, and it would be best that he is with you, as no one knows of you being Lily's sister. I know you two hadn't gotten along, when your sister was accepted to attend Hogwarts and I had declined your request of going to school with her. I know that you might still resent me for that decision since then, knowing how you wished to be included with Lily, as you two were close as children, but I knew that it would still be dangerous for a muggle then. Not to mention it would have distracted your sister if you were there. _

_Lily would have done everything she can to keep you safe and out of harms way and it would only get you into more danger. The school was not safe, not when the Dark Lord had made things difficult. Do not worry. Harry has a ward around him to keep him and your family safe from danger. I only hope that you would make Harry a member of your family. Your sister would have wanted that._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Lenore read the note over and over, as she looked at the little baby known as Harry. She walked over to the child and gave him a sad look, as he was just cooing the entire time, probably wanting attention. The girl looked over, seeing as the two adults were out of the room, so it was safe enough for her to do as she wished. Lenore reached down and picked up Harry, and held him in her arms, as she looked down at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"You are so small, yet you defeated someone so evil" Lenore cooed at Harry, but then her eyes saddened, for the fact that he was all alone now. He had lost his parents to a man who was out to destroy the wizarding world. Yet that shocked Lenore that the fact magic exists. That would explain why she was still in this place. She looked at Harry, hugged him, and then she placed him back into his little basket, before Petunia returned along with Vernon. The girl could only hope that they would keep him.

Lenore then watched Vernon picked Harry up, and she followed closely. It looked though that Harry was going to stay, seeing as Vernon made no move to head to the door, but what made her freeze was when Vernon opened the door to the cup board, and just placed Harry inside before closing it on the baby. He looked over at Petunia with a smile.

"He'll survive in there. He's a freak after all. Besides, I do not want him to get Dudley sick or whatever freaks have for colds" Vernon, said, as Petunia nodded in agreement, as Lenore was now seething with rage.

"How dare you! How dare you! You take Harry out of there right now!" Lenore shouted, as she rushed to slap Vernon, but as her hand would have made contact with the fat man's face, her hand simply phased through, which made her even more frustrated and angry, as she tried and tried again to slap him, but it was the same result, he felt nothing.

Instead, he and Petunia went upstairs, smiling at each other, as if nothing had happened and it was as if Harry had never been down there. Lenore was shaking with rage and hatred, as she screamed in frustration, when she picked up a small figurine and threw it at them as hard as she was able too.

The figurine missed, but it crashed to the wall, breaking into small little pieces, which made Petunia shriek as Vernon froze in place. Seeing as she was able to pick something up, Lenore had rushed over and slapped Vernon in the face, which in turn, caused him to fall down the stairs as Petunia was screaming her head off.

Vernon got up, with a red hand print on his face, as he rushed upstairs with Petunia in tow, heading towards Dudley's room. Lenore was standing there, her fist clenched as she was breathing heavily from her anger. Never had she been this angry before, but by god, she knew that her anger was in the right place.

She stood up for Harry, but she had a feeling that no matter what she would have done, they might blame poor Harry for it. The eleven year old then fazed herself under the stairs where she was close to Harry, who was staring at the girl again. Lenore looked over to Harry and sighed as she held him in her arms again.

"Sorry for frightening you like that. I didn't mean to." Lenore said. Harry stared at her and giggled, which Lenore took it as a 'don't worry about it.' She smiled brightly, and began to rock Harry to sleep. At times, the girl wondered why she was able to hold Harry, but when she tried to slap Vernon earlier, she wasn't able to. She looked at Harry, as her holding and rocking had made him fall asleep, and Lenore could only hold him closer.

She knew his future here would be horrible, but she knew that she could not leave him alone with those awful people. They were his family of all people, and they would treat him like a disease. He wasn't normal, and they hated un-normal things. If they were able to see her, they would have done everything possible to get rid of her. She would have left, if she knew how. Even if she knew how to leave, she would not now, not with Harry being here. Lenore felt like she was the only one who could protect him now from his own family.

The thought of that, made Lenore laugh a bit from irony. The Irony of the fact that she would probably be a better caregiver than Petunia was with her own son. It was even more funny to her, because she was still eleven, and not to mention she was dead.

"Funny. A ghost girl, who is eleven, raising a little baby." Lenore whispered to herself, not wishing to wake Harry, after placing him back in his little basket. "But, I'm probably the only one who truly cares for him." Lenore then lied down next to Harry, as she too, slowly fell asleep. She would be there for him, if only she knew what fate had in store for the both of them.

* * *

Well my fellow readers, stalkers, and new readers. What did you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Like I said, I don't mind criticing, because I know I still need work on my grammar and whatnot. Hopefully Lenore doesn't seem mary-suish to you all? Hopefully not, well anyways, this is Starbright signing off. Please read and review, or no cute Harry in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all my loyal readers, new readers, and stalkers. This is the Second installment of Eternal Bond! Hooray!

**Summery:** The night Harry was placed in the Dursley's home, all we had ever gotten was that his life was miserable, where he was treated like a slave and an outcast, simply because he was a Wizard. What if Harry was never alone in the first place? After all, how can a child be able to survive in such conditions without him dying or at least the authorities finding out about the abuse. This is where Lenore comes in. She managed to take care of him all this time, as she had been his only friend at that sad time as well.

Yet, there is a lot of things about Lenore. Harry is the only one who can see her, while others could not. She cannot remember her past, nor does she have a clue how she had gotten into the Dursley's home. Either way, she stuck with Harry. When Harry receives his letter, she of course accompanies him to Hogwarts. What will happen now, as she exists in this story? Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Only she has the power to control them and do as they wish. Sometimes we wished she added yaoi, but oh well. Only I own any made up characters for this story.

* * *

Chapter two: Eighth Birthday

"Argh! Where did I hide it?" Lenore muttered to herself, as she was looking around the attic. Never in her life, well, from what she can remember, did she ever lose something. Though now, it seemed luck was defiantly not on her side. The white-haired spirit was trying to find something that she had hidden in the cluttered attic, so that neither Petunia nor Vernon could find. Though, it seemed that Lenore had lost it herself.

Lenore ran her fingers through her hair, as she was trying to remember where she placed it. After all, she was trying to get it ready before Harry woke up. The Dursleys have yet to awaken, giving Lenore enough time to get things ready for Harry today.

Of course, she seemed to be the only one who cared about this day. Petunia and Vernon made no effort to even celebrate this day. Incase if you hadn't caught up yet, it's Harry's birthday. Lenore had made sure that it was just her and Harry for the day. After all, it was easy to change dates on one's schedule. It would be her little prank of making them go on the other side of town, for a dinner date, but really, there was nothing for them to do.

The only reason she did that was because Lenore wanted to do things for Harry, and she did not want those Dursleys to ruin any of it. She knew that if Vernon or Petunia has spotted anything odd or strange, they would immediately punish Harry and shove him in the cup board. Yet, Lenore would slap Vernon every chance she got. To her, she was the reason that Vernon would never ever _dare _touch Harry.

If he even tried to lay a hand on her friend, she would not hesitate to fight back. Her anger and rage was something that the Dursleys feared. Of course, they would assume that it was Harry, due to them knowing about his heritage. Yet because of that knowledge about Harry being able to conjure up magic, they did not beat him, to get the 'freakiness' out of him. Lenore clenched her fist at the barbaric thoughts that Vernon and Petunia thought of to get rid of the magic out of her friend.

Lenore remembered when Vernon was about to slap Harry when he tripped, accidently breaking some dishes that were too heavy for him, which made her wonder why Petunia did not do it herself. Lenore remembered that she had grabbed the fatman's hand, and then pushed him far away from her friend, before Vernon could even lay a hand.

As long as she was there, Lenore would protect Harry, no matter what.

Lenore would remember Petunia placing Harry to the cupboard, as she was muttering about him being able to use magic, as Lenore had decided to make it known that she would be there for Harry. Lenore had picked up a few objects that were plastic, and began to throw them around. Her action caused the adults to run to the living room, and held Dudley, who was focused on his TV show.

The spirit could never understand what those horrid people were thinking. To try and beat the magic out of Harry, and to make him work like a servant. What was worse is that Dudley, the little baby she had also taken care of, and tried to be kind to, had turned out like them. Well, she knew that Dudley was not to blame. He was only doing what his parents do. He was mimicking them, and becoming cruel to Harry as well.

At times, Lenore wished that she was visible to them, so that she could scream at them, and threaten to call the police. After all, Lenore had seen everything in this household, that it could be considered abuse. _"If only it were possible"_ Lenore thought to herself. Even if she was a spirit, not many people could see her. Harry only could, but others, not so much. No matter how hard she tied, Lenore was not visible to those monsters.

Though, she'd rather have Harry to see her only.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lenore began to wonder when it would be the right time to tell Harry about him being a wizard. He did have the right to know. Yet at the same time, Lenore felt that it was not her place to tell him.

Her thoughts were of those strange people she saw that Halloween night six years ago. She wondered if they had anything to do with Harry being placed on the Dursley's doorstep all those years ago. She could only wonder if they had any idea what was going on, or if they had seen the one who had placed Harry on the door-steps. She would have wished she knew. Lenore shook her thoughts and spotted her gift-wrapped present, which made the ghost smile.

It was then Lenore heard movement downstairs, and she quickly phased through the floor boards and reached to the first floor. It was there Lenore spotted Harry already in the kitchen, making breakfast for the ingrates. Lenore watched as Harry served them, but he barely had any on his plate. She waited until the Dursley's finished their food, and Harry had to clean their plates.

"Come on, Dudly-kins, we have to go somewhere today!" Petunia cooed at her son.

Dudley's eyes went wide, as his face began to scrunch up, looking as if was going to cry at that very minute. "Aw, but my favorite show in on, Mummy" Dudley whined, as he was starting to get into one of his tantrums, which made Lenore's hand meet her forehead, as Harry was doing his best to stifle his giggles from seeing Lenore's reaction to Dudley's tantrum.

"I'll get you something nice, Dudley, I promise." Petunia quickly said, as she did not want to upset her little boy.

Dudley sniffled, looking up at his mother "Can I have that new game that just came out today?"

Petunia smiled, and hugged her walrus of a son "Of course my little Dudley Wudley"

Lenore scowled, and growled with annoyance. "Bloody hell, you crazy lady, don't encourage this! Stop making him spoiled, he will take advantage of that in the future!" Lenore cried out with frustration, as she buried her hands in her face. Sadly, only Harry would hear Lenore's protests, as Petunia and Dudley headed out the door. Vernon shoved Harry a long list of chores.

"Alright, boy, all that had better be done before we get home. Am I clear?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, sir" Harry answered meekly, as he held the list in his hands.

"Good. Now off with you" with that, Vernon began to head to the door, but Lenore flew over and kicked his bottom as hard as she could, which caused the fat man to fall on his face.

"Vernon! Are you alright!?" Petunia shrieked with worry, as the man got up.

Vernon chuckled nervously, as he got outside. "Yes, just tripped on something, dear" Vernon said, before shutting the door.

Lenore snorted. "Yes, you tripped on your fat" Lenore muttered. She then hovered over to Harry and looked at the chore list, in which he was studying, and probably thinking of what to start first. She gave a sheepish grin, as she picked up a pencil, then hovered over Harry's shoulder, and began to read the list.

The spirit giggled a bit, trying to contain her joy, and tried to be serious. "Now, let's see this list, shall we? Putting away the dishes, that is done." Lenore read, as she crossed off the line, and continued reading "Cleaning the bathroom, well, that was quick. Dusting the house, well, I don't see any dust anywhere, so we are done with that. Weeding out the garden, why I do not even see those in sight, so that is done. Everything else on the list is finished. I guess you are done for the day, Harry." Lenore stated, after finishing crossing off everything on the list.

Harry looked stunned "Huh, what do you… did you do everything already?" Harry asked with shock and amazement in his voice. Lenore giggled a bit at his face, as she nodded her head, while smiling brightly

"Of course silly, it is your birthday, and we need to celebrate!"

Harry looked shocked at this "Celebrate?"

"Why of course! Why do you think I got them out of the house?"

"I-I thought they had to do something."

"Well… heading on the other side of town, with a half tank of gas is probably going to leave them stranded in the country side does count as something… oh well." Lenore shrugged her shoulders and floated somewhere in the kitchen, as Harry quickly followed the ghost. Harry then watched as Lenore opened the oven, and pulled out a small cake that was covered in white frosting, and rainbow-colored sprinkles. It was big enough for Harry to eat by himself.

Lenore then placed the cake on the kitchen table, as she floated over to the covered and pulled out a small candle that was a eight number that was decorated with colorful birthday related patterns, and a lighter. She floated back and placed the candle of the cake, and lit it.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Harry! Happy birthday to you~!" Lenore sung, as she slowly pushed Harry to the cake, which had a 'happy birthday' written on it with green frosting. "Okay, Harry, blow the candle and make a wish please!" Lenore chirped.

Harry had a smile on his face, as he took a deep breath, and blew out the candle, as Lenore clapped and giggled the whole time. Harry then looked over at the ghost, and gave a happy grin. It was something that Lenore enjoyed seeing.

Harry felt some tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Lenore. I-I don't know what to say" Harry replied.

"Um, usually this is the part where you would tackle and eat the cake mercilessly" Lenore joked. Harry nodded, as he went to eat the mini-cake. Lenore was floating around patiently as Harry had finished eating, and then he went over to her, grinning.

"That was the best cake I have ever eaten!" Harry complimented.

Lenore smiled and looked proud "Really? That's a relief. I would have thought I messed up or made it taste bad" Lenore replied with relief in her voice

"No. it was brilliant" Harry then had his glasses taken off, as Lenore placed them down on the kitchen table, giggling quite a bit.

"I'm going to get your gift. Don't put on your glasses until I say so" Lenore ordered, before she flew up through the walls. It was almost a few minutes before Harry's vision cleared, once his glasses were placed on. In front of him, Lenore held out a wrapped present, as she was smiling the whole time. "Happy birthday, Harry! Open the present, quickly!"

Laughing, Harry reached out and received his gift from Lenore, and opened it. To his shock, it was a book. Not just any book. It was one of the books that he was not allowed to read. The book about magic and fairy-tales, to anything that Uncle Vernon disapproved of. Harry could never understand why his uncle hated imagination or anything related to it. Harry then looked up at Lenore, who was grinning the whole time.

"L-Lenore, how did you find this?" Harry asked, as if he was looking at the rarest treasure in the whole world.

Lenore gave a cheesy grin "In the attic. I'm surprised that they don't ask you to clean up there." The spirit answered, while giggling. Harry shuddered at the very thought of cleaning the attic. That was the one place that Harry was never allowed to clean. Both Lenore and Harry guessed that the Dursley's kept their most valuable things up there, seeing as Lenore had a habit of breaking their precious things whenever she was angry with them.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Harry looked down at the book Lenore had given him. He opened the book, and looked at the stories that were inside of it. The spirit hovered over, as she observed Harry trying to choose a story. With a smile, she pointed to one. "Read this one. It's a pretty story" Lenore said, pointing at the title.

"The Angel?" Harry asked, when he read the title. Lenore smiled and nodded her head. Harry looked at the title, and flipped to where the page where the story began as he sat down in the kitchen chair, and silently read. It was a tale that made him smile a little. The Angel was about a boy who had died, and an Angel had come to take him to heaven. Before that though, the two went to collect flowers around the earth to take to heaven. One part made Harry smile, was that the last place they went was a dirty heap, where there was some wild flowers that the angel had taken.

Harry continued to read, as the angel explained to the boy, that there was once a crippled child who was never able to go outside, and had been living in a cellar. His cousin had brought him a flower, which the boy had taken care of, until the day he died. As the boy spent a year in heaven, the flower had been forgotten and died. Harry was surprised when the Angel had revealed that he was the crippled boy. Then they went to heaven, where god had picked the angel's flower as the most liked, and made it bloom in heaven.

Once Harry finished the story, he looked up at Lenore, who was staring out the window. He could see that she was in her thoughts, as if she was attempting to recall something. "Lenore?" Harry called, making the ghost look over to him. Harry knew Lenore was feeling a bit sad. Anything that had to do with other spirits and anything relating with memories made Lenore feel strange.

Harry knew Lenore did not remember anything of who she was. She would always get a blank, or fuzzy memories, but nothing more. Yet, Harry knew that Lenore must have liked this story. "Are you going be okay?" he asked.

With a smile, Lenore nodded her head "Yes, I'll be fine. Sorry about that. I was just trying to remember. I heard that story before somewhere. Anyway, I guess you like my present?" Lenore grinned, returning to her happy self. Harry had to admit, it was always fun to see Lenore this way. The spirit would act motherly and mature, and then suddenly act like a normal child would.

"It's brilliant. Oh, but when if Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Dudley finds it?" the eight-year-old exclaimed. He had forgotten about his relatives for a moment. He knew that they would try and get rid of the book.

Lenore frowned. "I'll hide it, and make sure that none of them get their grubby hands on it," She hissed "It took me a long time to find that book, and I will not allow them to do anything to that book. It's your present."

"Thanks Lenore," Harry replied, as he held the book close to his chest. He then did something quite unexpected. He placed the book down carefully on the table, got up, and hugged the spirit. Lenore was a bit shocked at this. She could feel him touching her, but only for a second. Harry looked up and smiled at her "This is probably the best birthday I ever had." Harry chirped.

Lenore smiled a bit "Yes, it is, isn't it? Glad I was able to make it the best. Atleast for this year" she responded, with a snicker. Harry knew one thing. Lenore was probably thinking of what she was going to do for his ninth birthday. He couldn't wait to see what it was. Harry then went back to the book, and began to look for another story to read. Lenore smiled, as she watched Harry intently read his book.

She knew that book had almost fifty stories inside it. Of course, knowing Harry was a fast reader, he might finish them in a week or two. Harry was smart for his age. He can also be snarky if he wanted to. He was a sweet kid. Lenore was just a bit disappointed that Harry's relatives did not see that. Lenore was not able to understand why they were trying to get rid of Harry's magic. In her opinion, he was perfect the way he was, and magic was a plus. The ghost hoped one day that she would be able to tell the Dursley's off one day.

* * *

Soon, it was around seven o' clock at night. Harry had finished reading Beauty and the Beast. Lenore was looking out the window, and her eyes went wide, seeing the Dursley's car pull in.

"Harry! Trouble at twelve o' clock!" Lenore shouted in alarm. Harry eyes went wide, as he quickly rushed over to the spirit and handed her his book. Lenore then disappeared along with the book. Harry looked around, as he had made sure that everything was in order, as if he never celebrated his birthday.

The door slammed open, as an angry Vernon stepped in, along with a crying Dudley, and an annoyed Petunia. Lenore appeared next to Harry, as she saw the three of them. "Oh, this should be good." Lenore muttered to Harry, rolling her eyes.

"Car out of gas! No Reservation! This day was the worst!" Vernon shouted. Petunia nodded her head in agreement, as Dudley continued to cry.

The boy cried and cried "I-I miss all m-my shows!" Dudley bawled.

"Oh, but Dudley-Wudley. You got your game" Petunia cooed. She then looked around the house, and spotted Harry, who was looking worried, while Lenore glared. "And what are you staring at!"

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia" Harry apologized, as Lenore glared even more at the woman. Harry had noticed Lenore's hands were balled into fists. It was then Vernon had come out of the kitchen, still complaining, as he looked at Harry, with annoyance.

"What are you doing standing there? Get back in your cupboard!" Vernon shouted, as he grabbed Harry, and shoved him into the cupboard. It was then, Lenore snapped. She hovered over to the man, as then punched him square in the nose. Her punch was hard enough that it made him fly.

Petunia screamed, as she rushed over to her husband, as Dudley could only stare with shock. Vernon got up and glared at Harry, as Lenore quickly stood infront of him. "Don't you even dare" Lenore hissed.

Even though they could not hear her, it seemed that her warning was made clear. Vernon, who had some blood coming from his nose, could only glare, as his face was turning red and purple. "In your cupboard, boy, you will be staying there for a week!" with that Vernon had shoved Harry inside the small space, passing through Lenore. The spirit had pushed Vernon as soon as the man locked Harry's door.

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted with alarm. Lenore, angered at the woman as well, had pushed her also. The two adults quickly ushered Dudley up the stairs. It took Lenore a moment to calm down. She then phased into Harry's cupboard, as she saw Harry's green eyes staring at her though his broken glasses. Lenore eyes saddened, as she sat down next to him "… I screwed up your birthday, didn't I?"

"No, Lenore, you didn't. Thank you for trying to protect me" Harry answered, giving a small smile to her. Lenore glanced over at her friend, and returned the smile. She then hugged him.

"Thanks, Harry. Oh, look under your pillow" Lenore chirped. With a confused look, Harry did so, only to fid his birthday present under it. "Seeing as you might be here for a while, you might as well enjoy the book" Lenore grinned.

"Thanks, Lenore!" Harry shouted, as he once again hugged her. Lenore smiled at this, as she giggled.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was fast asleep in the Dursley house hold. Lenore made sure that Harry was sleeping soundly. She didn't even bother to check on the ingrates. Lenore did not want to lose her temper again. Sighing, the spirit had left Harry's cupboard, and floated around the dark house. Lenore looked at the pictures that were around the house. All of them either contained Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. Some were just of Dudley from when he was a baby until eight.

Yet, not one picture contained Harry. It made Lenore's emotion of anger boil again. She could not help it. Lenore was witnessing injustices that were happening in the house towards her friend. Those people didn't even deserve anything. Plus, she was angry with herself that she was not capable of even stopping it. No matter what she did, it seemed that it only got Harry in trouble. The ghost felt hopeless. The wonderful little boy was being treated so wrong by these people, and there was nothing she could do.

Lenore couldn't call the police; they would not be able to hear her. She could not go to the neighbors, for they could not see her. Lenore couldn't even get another child's attention because she can't touch them. She found it painfully funny that Harry could only touch and see her, while all she could do was push or touch anything whenever she was angry. Yet, when she is with Harry, she could touch him.

The ghost girl soon went outside, as she stared at the moon. It was so pretty. Lenore looked at the roses, for a moment, as she was in her thoughts again. Fuzzy memories played in her head. Flowers were involved. The Angel story was also there. It was like someone had read it to her before. Only, Lenore could not remember. She shook her head, trying to keep it together. Lenore could not go crazy, Harry needed her, and she needed him.

The fact that the two of them could keep each other happy was all that Lenore needed. The ghost could feel such emotions thanks to Harry. She also did the same for him, despite the household being with those who are cold and cruel. Lenore then thought about today, where Harry was able to touch her.

"Funny…" she whispered to herself. "Harry is able to touch me, see me, and hear me and yet…" Lenore looked at the roses, as she reached towards the soft red petals, but her hand phased through it, "The only time I can touch anything is either I am with Harry… or when I am angry." Lenore looked up at the moon, as its light was illuminating the darkness. Lenore shook her head, as she looked down, sitting on the soft grass. Her white hair covered her orange-red eyes.

Lenore felt herself shake for a moment. "Why? Why is that… is this fate's way of making fun of me?" Lenore asked herself, as tears were streaming down her cheek. "I wish I can be seen. That way, I could better protect Harry." Lenore stated, while wiping away the tears. The ghost girl stood up, as she slowly reached out, and was able to touch the rose this time, as her eyes softened.

"Heh, so I can touch things, when I am calm…" Lenore murmured. Lenore closed her eyes, as she giggled to herself "I'm turning out to be a real ghost after all"

Lenore then looked at the moon again, as she noticed the stars starting to shoot across the sky. It was strange. Whenever it was Harry's birthday, there would always be shooting stars. For a moment, Lenore stared, and then she closed her eyes again. "Wishing star that is flying in the night sky, grant my wish tonight, please, I really need this." Lenore said, as she opened her eyes, with hope and determination, as she realized what she wanted to wish for. There was no chance of it coming true. Yet, she wanted to make this wish anyway.

"Make me alive one day, so I can protect Harry."

* * *

And we are done! Whoot! That took me a while to actually finish this. I hope that it's good, and I really hope I did not make Lenore a Mary-Sue. That would scare me. O.O It would indeed. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, please read and review!

**Azzy97:** Thanks for being the first reviewer of this story. I'm glad you found this story interesting, and I hope that you continue to see it that way. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**JimandArtie4ever: **Thank you for saying this story was very good. It makes me super happy!


End file.
